guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master of Combat
The Master of Combat is one of the Nameless Masters of the Zaishen Order. He teaches the player about the game mechanics of Combat. Right next to the Master of Combat, players can find the following Practice Targets: *Suit of 60 Armor (2x) *Suit of 80 Armor *Suit of 100 Armor Location *The Battle Isles **Isle of the Nameless Dialogue :"You come to me seeking to start a fight? Well, well... an ambitious one, I see. First, you must learn how to find and maximize your opponent's weakness. This is the key to success in combat. Remember: a dragon is most vulnerable while it is sleeping. What would you like to learn?" Tell me about Foes and Allies. :"Red dots on your mini-map represent enemies, while green dots represent allies. NPC allies appear as green triangles on your mini-map. Try moving your cursor over my targets, here. You'll notice their names are in red. This tells you that they are enemies. Were they allies, their names would be in green. Names of players not in your party appear in blue." :Tell me more about foes and allies. ::"In competition, your team will be assigned a random color for their cape and name tags. You can easily recognize foes because they will have a different color than your team's. ::Depending on the area of the world you are in, holding down the left Ctrl or Alt keys will reveal the names of different characters and objects in front of you. You may try this now." Tell me about attacking. :"To target and attack a foe, left-click that foe or its name. Your character will then attempt to move into range and begin attacking. You may also target the nearest foe by pressing the C button on your keyboard or the Tab key, and then pressing Space to attack. Continue pressing the Tab key to scroll through all available targets. :If you wish to stop attacking, simply move or turn away from the foe. You may try this now with my practice targets." :Tell me more about attacking. ::"You may target a foe without attacking by holding down the Shift key before clicking on that foe's name. You may also select allies from the Party window while attacking, without stopping your attack. '' ::''You can more effectively coordinate attacks by 'calling the target.' To call your target, hold down the left Ctrl key and hit Space or click on a skill to begin attacking. A message will then be sent to your party members declaring: 'I'm attacking name!'. Party members may automatically select this called target by pressing T or by clicking on the target marker that will appear next to your name in the party window. ::Hold down Ctrl while attacking my armor targets to try this." Tell me about Skill use. :"Skills produce a variety of effects, from healing your allies to damaging your foes to allowing you to attack faster. Although you can deal damage to your foes using only your weapon, your skills will allow you to defeat enemies more quickly, Move your mouse over the skill bar to bring up each skill's description, including valid targets and costs for that skill. Try this now. :Once you have targeted a foe or ally, you may activate a skill by either clicking on the skill in the Skill Bar or using its corresponding number key (1 - 8) along the top of your keyboard." :Tell me more. ::"To select other targets for your non-attack spells without stopping the attack on your current foe, hold down the Shift key and left-click on an enemy's name. This lets you hit that enemy with a spell that does not require your weapon. To do the same with an ally, simply left-click on the ally's name in your Party menu. You may then use, for example, a healing spell on that ally while maintaining the attack on the enemy. You may cast allied spells automatically on yourself while targeting a foe in this same manner. ::See the Master of Magic for more about spells." Category:General NPCs (Core) Category:Isle of the Nameless Category:Nameless Masters